


I just want to know everything

by ReneeVivien



Series: Villaneve romance [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Love Letters, Memories, POV Eve Polastri, Romance, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeVivien/pseuds/ReneeVivien
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villaneve romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I just want to know everything

I'm shaking for you I can't stop feeling you, close, right on the line where a whole universe of emotions throws me to unknown territories.

  
I want to have you in your mouth. Breathe in and allow you to control all the air inside me. Savour your wetness. Allow your most powerful weapons to leave marks of pain all over me. I need your tongue to feel deeper and harder. I want you to hurt me and love me. And then hurt harder and love me better. 

  
I want to learn everything about you. See you naked. Contemplate your face in all shades of light and lose yourself in the darkness that we exhale.

  
The night revolts and laughs at me, for all the feelings wrapped around us. A tender exhales that emanates from these lips loving your body.  
The syllables of your memory that I embodied and I caress in the depths of sleep. Moments of you melt into my saliva. The taste of your intimacy moistens my tongue. And the excitement rises beyond the distance, and it comes to be exploding and fighting for you.

  
Your whole being opens up, that little being that remains pure, and flees to a place where no one could reach it. Only I have the key to enter your most intimate space. Here you are so sweet. Herewith me and for me. 

  
I found myself smiling when I think about you: the words that keep bouncing around in my head are lost for days. In a state of levitation, an intense perfection, with the emotion that bathes and discovers me.

  
Your kisses opened the doors of everything that happened: I still don't know how you do it, but in this pleasant dream, you happen, you penetrate, naked into the depths of my desires. There are no mysteries, only your inexplicable provocation and the waves of desire that dampen our most intimate secrets. 

  
I love you Oksana. I want to stroke your hair and kiss all over your face. I love you, my beautiful spoil creature. 

  
I would wait for the shadows to soften. I would stretch the images until they suffer, enlarging the colours and reliefs: like ghosts crossing the lines of my hands, I would stick my temples deep. I would be impregnated with your intoxicating smell. 

Maybe you could feel me breathing in your nose, and on your belly let time pass until the edges of my apprehensive body are released, I would close my eyes. The demons will hover very close to me. And I'm going to protect you, baby. 

  
I want to dance around your sex with my tongue and be inside of you in every way imaginable.   
I am a side of you. I am part of your darkness and you don't need to hide your needs anymore.   
I surrender to your eagerness, to the enormous waves that cover the sea, and the silence that gently punishes by turning the skin towards all our places. 

  
You made love to me baby. You devour and engulfed me. And I adored and worshipped every part of you. Your eyes, your mouth, your skin. I gave myself to you and I felt your loving response.

  
Let me take you with my words, into the edges of my hands, into the heights of my desires. This journey is made of sighs. I'm immersed and seduced at the bottom of a sea of possibilities, The paths that I contemplate leave me in complete silence, ceasing the flow of my blood. There are no borders. Just beauty. Moments of you.


End file.
